1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement for conversion of an analog acquisition signal from an acquisition coil of a magnetic resonance apparatus into a digital signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From WO 2006/048816 it is known to effect a conversion of analog acquisition signals of an acquisition coil of a magnetic resonance system into a digital data stream directly at the acquisition coil. An analog-digital converter is used that is spatially arranged within an acquisition region of the acquisition coil. Space-occupying and expensive coaxial cables are thus spared. Active acquisition elements are selected at the digital level, such that analog conversion electronics can advantageously be omitted. Due to the range of the signal dynamic to be processed more than 150 dB/Hz, additional stages with controllable amplification are arranged at the input of the analog-digital converter.
A disadvantage is that the heat loss from the components has an effect within the acquisition range, and a patient to be examined thus is exposed to this additional heat. A further disadvantage is that the analog-digital converters and their wiring emit interference energy due to the steep signal flanks caused by the digital signal processing, and this interference energy can generate artifacts in the examination result.